


i don't wanna be friends

by heavydiirtysoul



Series: Jacking off on tour really isn't that easy, okay? [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enjoy!, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, finally a part two y'all, handjobs, joshler - Freeform, much fun to write!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: Tyler and Josh realize that dark storage rooms hidden in the back of venues are actually a blessing if you enjoy watching each other jack off.Part two of 'let my fingers do the walking'





	i don't wanna be friends

It had been weeks since the last time they touched each other – at least in a way that wasn't appropriate for TV or the public, and Josh was getting increasingly nervous and needy, constantly in a draining state of being on the edge. 

The whole situation was new, awkward sometimes, weird even, but still, he noticed how used to it he'd gotten. This new level of somehow intimate contact had gotten under his skin, and he missed Tyler's hands on his body, although it was never more than soft, shy touches on his thighs or waist while Josh handled himself quickly and dirty after a show, still covered in cold sweat and hidden in a random storage room at some crowded venue. 

Those were probably the most intense moments, when he wished his hands weren't his own but Tyler's, when he wished they'd just finally kiss, just make a step towards – towards anywhere, he thought, just somewhere, any direction would be a blessing for his racing mind at this point.

But Tyler seemed to somehow be stuck in this strange state of limited touches and limited intimacy, he seemed happy with just watching Josh get off, content with minimal involvement in Josh's pleasure, and even though he'd sometimes join and touch himself too, Josh found that he wasn't at all satisfied with what they had right now.

He wanted, – no, needed more, he figured, and one day, he couldn't take it anymore.

„Tyler?“, he stutters out, hand already shoved down his pants as Tyler watches him cautiously, and the other snaps out of the trance-like state he'd been in, eyes eating up the movements of Josh's hands desperately.

„Yeah?“

„This isn't... it's not enough.“

Slim fingers withdraw from Josh's waist as Tyler takes a step back, and Josh whimpers upon the loss of already sparse physical contact, his hand stuttering to a halt in its motions.

„No, don't.. don't go.“

„I don't know what you want me to do, Josh. I thought this was what you wanted.“

Josh shakes his head frantically, scared that Tyler would leave, and he whines out a small, agonized sound of distress.

„No, I – I want this, but.. But it's not enough. I need you. More than just your hands on my thighs or something. I want this to be, I don't know, okay? More. Just... more than this.“

Tyler looks honestly surprised for the flicker of a second, but then his face breaks into a bright smile, and he nods with a knowing expression.

„You're kidding, right?“

Ouch.

„No, I'm not. Are you serious? Did the thought never occur to you? That this could be more than just fun and games?“

The knowing smile dissolves into a grimace of regret, and Josh knows Tyler is sorry for what he just said.

„I'm so... I'm so stupid, gosh. ...'m sorry, Josh, I'm so insensitive.“

Genuine voice, and Josh simply nods.

„'s okay, Ty.“

„I don't.. I mean, yes, I thought about it. I really never thought you'd actually... want me like that.“

He gestures around the room as if to include the whole situation, Josh still softly shaking with arousal, half-hard in his pants, and Tyler cringes.

„I wouldn't even know where to start.“

The confession would've been easily waved off, but Josh gets keen-eared.

„I'd have an idea or two“, he admits shakily, hand back to drawing slow strokes, and he locks gazes with Tyler, both of them watching the other tentatively.

Tyler hesitates, but Josh can see his doubts weaken in his eyes.

„Show me.“

The whisper is barely audible, but Josh understands, and his hands are cupping Tyler's cheeks, lips pressing to his best friends' mouth, and the world spins out of control.

He's already whimpering into Tyler's mouth as he feels a warm tongue slip along his bottom lip, eyes screwing shut as he takes in this completely new taste, warm and sweet somehow, and he sighs into the kiss with relief.

Tyler still seems hesitant, slow movements against Josh, but he can feel his muscles relax as they deepen the kiss, hands roaming each others body freely now, exploring unknown territory in a way they'd never done before.

„Want you so much“, Josh mutters against Tyler's neck, peppering kisses across sweaty skin, teeth grazing along collarbones, and Tyler shivers underneath the touch. 

„Mh“, he presses out through gritted teeth, and Josh knows his voice well enough to know he's already halfway gone.

„Hold on a lil longer, baby boy“, he hushes, one hand tugging down the waistband of Tyler's jeans, unbuttoning it, and Tyler cries out the smallest of sobs into Josh's neck as the fabric moves roughly against his hard on. 

There's nothing graceful about the way Josh tears his jeans down and kicks off his own shorts, just rough need and desperation as he presses their naked bodies together, searching for the sweet sensation of skin on skin and movement against his painfully hard cock, and God, if this wasn't the most perfect moment, he'd be damned.

His lips find Tyler's again, and their moans entangle in the air between them as Josh wraps his hand around Tyler's dick, agonizingly slow movements as he draws out long strokes, thumb sliding along the head as he slicks his hand up with precum, and for a moment, he feels as if he'd disintegrate into nothing but lust and hummed whimpers if he thought about the whole situation too hard. 

As Tyler mirrors his action and wraps slender fingers around Josh carefully, he can't help the thrust, bucking his hips helplessly to fuck himself into Tyler's hand, body reacting to the touch in a much more violent way than he'd expected, and he cries out a suppressed profanity into Ty's neck, biting down hard on the exposed skin there, and he's sure he'll leave a mark.

For a few moments there's nothing to be heard except heavy breathing and sloppy movements against each other, pressing close enough to push the last bit of air out of their lungs, and Josh almost chokes on his own saliva as he keeps thrusting into Tyler's hand, his own desperate need numbing out everything else like static noise on a broken TV.

„Ty – Tyler, ---'m close, I don't think I – I can...“

He's interrupted by his own body, voice betraying him as he collapses against Tyler's chest, muscles clenching and his stomach straining in the best way as his orgasm punches his lights out with force. He's shaking, goosebumps in the chilly air of the storage room as he whines out his lover's name.

Josh needs a moment to collect himself, realizing he's been neglecting Tyler for a while now, picking up the movement of his own hand around Tyler's dick as he locks eyes with his best friend.

„So beautiful“, he breathes as he watches Tyler whimper, eyes heavy-lidded and lips swollen red from biting down on them, and he wouldn't be lying if he said that Tyler had never been prettier than right now, a mess of moans and sobs as Josh speeds up his strokes.

„You close, mh? Wan' me to make you come?“

Tyler just presses out a broken cry, his hips bucking up desperately, and Josh lets his fist clench around Tyler's dick, wrist flicking and twisting, palms hot and slicked up with Josh's cum all over.

„Okay, shh, come for me, love“, he whispers, leaning close to bite down on Tyler's collarbone, and the other is yelling into the tiny space of the cramped room, voice choked and muffled as he buries his teeth in Josh's skin to silence himself, and his body shudders and shakes as he crumbles into Josh's hands, sweet release voiding his mind of anything besides Josh, Josh, Josh. 

The silence afterwards is ringing in both of their heads, the aftermath of their climaxes still shaking their bodies, and they handle each other through the last waves, whimpering quietly as their minds slowly start to calm.

„Gee.“

Tyler's voice is coarse and so, so different from usual, and Josh hums against Tyler's neck.

„You tell me.“

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @badkittyjosh on tumblr!!


End file.
